warriorcats_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wolffur
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warrior Cats Role Playing Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley those pics you uploaded where fenneh, i like the one about santa paws On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off 06:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool, how did you do it? did oaky help you on the irc? On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off 16:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool, oaky helped me get one. The first or second? On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off 16:48, August 20, 2011 (UTC) okay On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off 16:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Wolfy go back on irc On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off 17:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Wolffur. Sorry I wasn't on. I've been away for a while. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 21:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Wolffur, I know how to make template pages. I will make some for the wiki okay? I am also making a new page, SnowClan. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 14:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm on now. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 19:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm an admin though and a good friend. Please make an exception for admins and there are not a lot of people here on the wiki. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 20:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Really. I have plenty of ideas. Are you going to take that away from me? Are you in control of me!? NO! Your fucking not! Let me have as amny cats as I want okay?! And okay! God forbid! Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 20:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Wolffur, you are a good friend, however, if you want people to have a good time don't restrict them to a certain amount of stuff they can do. I have to have an opinion in this, that's what admins are for. Let's go to the chat and discuss the rules so they are fair for everyone, okay? Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 20:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I <3 you. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 20:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Just remeber that WIldstar! Sure. I will start making the Battle Between WildClan and SnowClan page. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 21:01, August 23, 2011 (UTC) On the page, WildClan will attack SnowClan because of a misunderstanding okay? Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 21:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm going offline now. See you tomorrow! I love you! Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 21:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Of course I will. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 23:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I edited my user page. Check it out! Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 01:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) You on? Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 11:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I saw. I XD Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 12:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to help out with a Scouting Project. I will be on again at 12:00 Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 12:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now. BTW Sagestar started the war, not Dapplestar. Dapplestar tried to stop the war, but ultimately failed. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 15:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) KK. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 15:21, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright. BTW a WildClan patrol was already out and ran back to warn Wildstar, then Wildstar would set up a battle group and set a trap. (It creates more suspense XD) And I love you! <3 Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 15:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll take it off. Chat? Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 15:34, August 24, 2011 (UTC) How come you took what happened in the SnowClan roleplay and changed it so that SnowClan's bad? WildClan was supposed to have an over reaction. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 15:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) SnowClan is too, but Sagestar ruined the clan's reputation and Blackstar only wanted to fix everything. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 15:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I know that WildClan is a peaceful clan, but maybe Wildstar had an over-reaction to seeing Blackstar's patrol on WildClan territory. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 15:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :( Now there is going to be a edit conflict on the page. Maybe we should make two different pages. SnowClan's side and WildClan's side. You can make WildClan's side and I'll make SnowClan's side. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 16:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I am removing the roleplay so far on Battle Between WildClan and SnowClan write now. I'm rewriting the roleplay in the SnowClan write now. So I'm starting fresh again. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 16:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I won't. Anyways, the roleplay should be in the past, not the present. Maybe just the prologue should be in the present. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 16:12, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I saw, but the war between WildClan and SnowClan started when Sagestar was leader in the past. Not the present. Are we making the final battle? Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 16:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I was helping with another Scouting Project. I will not be as much as I used to when school starts here on September 6. I saw the charrie page. I'm going to make one! Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 19:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I saw, but the battle page has a roleplay part, so both sides can roleplay. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 19:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) YAY! will do Lily I Catnapped You I'm The Cat Burglar 20:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Fur color: Dark ginger Eye color: green and amber (left and right) Lily I Catnapped You I'm The Cat Burglar 20:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Do i haveto have on yet? or can another user rp him? Lily I Catnapped You I'm The Cat Burglar 20:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) The group of rogues that made SnowClan were clan sized already and thought that they didn't need to join any clan, instead make there own. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 20:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, unless you or another user wants to do it im fine for now Lily I Catnapped You I'm The Cat Burglar 21:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) kay Well, wouldn't he allow them to go and make their own clan? What I meant was that Tiger would allow them to make their own clan. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 21:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll make NightClan. BTW <3 you! Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 21:50, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright XD I was trying to do something for admin tasks. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 12:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm editing the battle page. Do not edit it! Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 13:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Look at the battle page! Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 13:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC) But, I was going to make NightClan take over GrassClan (I wanted to make a reference to the original warriors books.) Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 14:02, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I changed the charrie from Foreststar to the NightClan deputy Firewing. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 14:05, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of different context than what you put. Here's what I thought. *30 minutes later* "We're here!" Wildstar yowled. SnowClan needed their help. Her patrol rushed into the clearing and began fighting the NightClan cats. Wildstar scanned the clearing for Blackstar. "Blackstar!" she called, "Blackstar!" She saw Blackstar fighting Riverstar in the nursery. I need to help him! she thought. Wildstar ran intol the nursery to see Blackstar paralyzed on the ground. You can continue on from there. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 14:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I know, that's why I put under what I was thinking of, "You can think of the rest." Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 14:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Did you the RP I did so far? Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 14:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I saw. BTW the edit you did to the RP on the battle page just makes everything so confusing now. I'm going to revert back to its original state. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 14:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah! No! Now there's an edit conflict! I think two sides are better, because I can't understand the roleplay now. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 14:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm just so confused with the one side thing. It just doesn't make sense. There should be a two side roleplay. Just of WildClan and SnowClan. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 14:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Check the roleplay now. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 14:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm on the IRC channel. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 15:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Redwind doesn't become leader yet. StarClan gives Blackstar a second chance at life, not in the form of a kit like Cinderpelt, he goes back to his original body. <3 you too. Are you on? Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 17:36, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Chat? Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 18:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm on the wiki chat. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 13:18, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but no more nonsense. I <3 you. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 13:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC) So... remind me what an admin dos? The Origional Spoofy 13:49, August 26, 2011 (UTC) And rollbacking means....? The Origional Spoofy 13:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC) (I'm clueless, I know.) Okay, sure. (be aware that I'm not really... skilled XD) The Origional Spoofy 14:00, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ok Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 15:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC) My dad wanted to use the com, sorry! Theirs but to do- and die 19:37, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! :( We were having a brief storm and had to shut down. Sorry! Theirs but to do- and die 21:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I think that would ruin the battle page. I was thinking that NightClan would take over GrassClan and attack WildClan and SnowClan. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 14:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay. So NightClan tells everyone at the gathering that only NightClan and GrassClan are in a war. However, later on WildClan and SnowClan try to stop it, only to find out it was a trap set by NightClan. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 14:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Aw, I wanted suspense. =( Then what are SnowClan and WildClan going to do about it. They must try to stop it. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 14:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Here's my siggeh: Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 15:01, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Here's my changed siggie. Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 15:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what to do now Wolffur. Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 16:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I....don't know what to do. I think I should leave the wiki. Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 16:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to leave, but since there's conflict, I don't know what to do. Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 16:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to talk now. Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 19:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) OHLOL THAT IS GOOD XDXDXD ofail, right?! I'm in your siggeh! *brag* XDXD Theirs but to do- and die 19:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I have a new idea for the clan pic pages. Deceased characters: You don't need to put all of them, just the most important deceased members of the clan. Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 19:40, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Here's the camp: Here are the territories: BreezeClan will have a symbol similar to WindClan. StreamClan will have a symbol similar to RiverClan. DarkClan will have a symbol in the shape of a half moon. SnowClan's symbol will be a snow flake. Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 19:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Whoops. Yeah, you can add something. Wiki Chat? Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 13:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Here's the brightened up camp map: Anything with lines like this: - - - - are underground or path ways through something. Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 13:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki chat? Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 13:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm on the chat. Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 18:57, September 3, 2011 (UTC) WOLFFUR! I MADE UP STREAMCLAN! I OWN IT! NOT YOU! WHY ARE YO TAKING MY IDEAS AND DON'T MAKE A: StreamClan (Blackstar27) BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IT! Happy B-Day for me! XD 1 month to go 21:29, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :3 Lawl!! On one of my fave animated TV shows, a character was flipping through their TV channels, and on one you see this dude with huge hair painting something (Bob Ross, anyone?) XDXD Thought you might like to know that random bit of stuff... XDXD Me will steal Darkeh's cookiez >:3 MUAHAHAHA 01:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Wolffur, the reason why I didn't start StreamClan was because I was busy with school. So please, don't do that again and let's start fresh (I don't know how many times we've done that) and I am sorry for screaming at you, but remember, I had reason for it. I'm sorry and where are my admin right? (but seriously, I really want them back). Happy B-Day for me! XD 15 days to go 11:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I think it was some of my friends because I told them at school about what happened and I told them, not to do anything, just let time go bye, but would they listen? No, they spammed you, I would ban them, but I don't have admin rights anymore :( Happy B-Day for me! XD 15 days to go 20:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Wolffur, long time no see. Right? :/ I have a feeling that the wiki is disbanded and I'm active on the World of Fanfictions Wiki. You can join it if you want, but you won't be an admin. See you later <3 you. Happy B-Day for me! XD 7 days to go 23:00, September 20, 2011 (UTC) WOLFFUR! I've missed you! It's been so long. How has everything been? Are there any problems? I want to tell you I'm back on the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki forever! WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 8 2011 19:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC)